Holiday Tales: A Merry Merry Christmas
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Artemis doesn't like Christmas, except this one. One shot. Second story in the Holiday Tales series. Small Spitfire fluff.


**Dick and Barbara aren't dating. It's believed that Robin and Batgirl are dating since they flirt a lot. Remember it follows up from Holiday Tales: Suddnely Thankful.**

* * *

**Artemis pov:**

She hated this. It was worse than all of the torture her dad put on her. Christmas. A joyful present giving month. The only up side was that over winter break I didn't have school, of course Me'ggan wanted to enjoy human customs so I just have to bottle it up until next year.

"We should have a secret Santa." Me'ggan exclaimed in the middle of decorating the cave. There were excided 'yeah's' from the people in the cave and one shrug from Conner. Me'ggan quickly put all of our names in a hat and had us pick one out. I got Robin and for once I knew just what to get him. After finishing helping set up I rushed home to get away from the Christmassy cave and to pick up Robin's present.

I stopped at a store to pick up his present and saw Richard and Barbara at a restaurant across the street and was occasionally glancing at me. After wards I stopped by the market to pick up some food for dinner. "Mom I'm home." I called as I entered my apartment. My mom wheeled to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"No boy to bring your backpack home." She teased. She did that ever since Thanksgiving. I rolled my eyes and helped her prepare dinner.

* * *

"Hey mom is it okay if I spend Christmas Eve at the cave?" I asked after dinner while we washed the dishes.

"Of course Artemis, you could also spend Christmas there if you want." My mom replied. Because we don't have a lot of money my mom and I agreed to not buy each other gifts, so we aren't really celebrating Christmas. I went to my room to put Robin's present in a bag, worked on my homework except science and math, and then I got ready to sleep. Key word **get** ready, as I started to fall asleep my phone went off at 1:00am. I tiredly answered the call.

"What." I growled into the phone not caring who it was.

"Artemis?" Wally's voice asked.

"What Baywatch?" I yawned, rolling on my back and starring at my white ceiling.

"Artemis what are you doing Christmas?" Wally hesitantly asked.

"Probably hanging out at my house or at the cave." I replied my eye lids starting to drop.

"Would you like to you know hang out at my house." He stuttered. I blinked and again. "Artemis are you still there?"

"Yeah, umm sure." I blankly replied.

"Yeah, great. Well I guess I should let you sleep." With that Wally hung up and I let out a deep sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I slowly fell asleep with a smile grazing my face.

* * *

"**Recognized, Artemis B-07.**" I walked in the living room with Robin's gift in Robin printed bag with Batman tissue paper. I dropped his present at the tree and headed to the kitchen to meet Wally stuffing himself with cookies. I snuck up behind him and plucked the last cookie from his hand.

"Hey!" Wally whined spinning around to see me eat the last bit of the cookie. I smirked at him and he pouted.

"You had ten." I pointed out, walking to the island and pulling out my math homework. I felt Wally's hot breath on my neck making me shiver although I held it in.

"Whatcha' working on?" He asked.

"Geometry homework." I said not looking up from my paper.

"You're supposed to find this angle first." Wally pointed out. I did as he said and found the answer with ease.

* * *

It went on like that and I finished my math and science homework with Wally's help. And soon I was awakened by Me'ggan gently shaking me. "Artemis, do you want to open up presents or go back to sleep with Wally?"

"What!" I shot off the couch and woke up Wally who stumbled on the floor in shock. I soon realized that after my homework Wally and I crashed on the couch together. After getting over the shock we started to trade presents. Kaldur got a book he wanted from Me'ggan, Me'ggan got a cook book from Conner, Conner got a toy Superboy from Kaldur, Wally got a gift card for a restaurant with over $100 on it from Robin, Robin got a Stuffed Batgirl from me, and I got a homework help coupon from Wally.

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

I walked in the cave in jeans and a T-shirt to pick Artemis up for Christmas. I really hope that Uncle Barry doesn't embarrass me in front of Artemis. Yeah I like her, but I can't tell her. I munched on some food in the kitchen while Artemis got ready.

"Figured you'd be in here." Artemis snorted I prepared a comeback in my head but it disappeared as soon as I saw here. It wasn't the combat boots, green V-neck, skinny jeans, her jacket, but her hair it was _down_. Artemis must have known what made me drop my jaw and explained. "My hair band snapped."

"Well it must have seen your face." I smirked finding my voice.

"No, I told it you were picking me up." She retorted. We argued the whole way to my house, but once we got there Artemis became silent. I opened the door and called out.

"Oh this is Artemis the girl you always talks about." Aunt Iris said obviously trying to embarrass me, and it worked. I introduced Artemis to my relatives and each of them teased me a little.

* * *

After exchanging presents and watching a movie we had dinner where Artemis and Aunt Iris were getting along. As my dad explained to my Uncle Barry what happened at work Artemis asked me to pass the apple cider. Before she was about to grab it the bottle slipped from my hand and apple cider spilt on her lap. Artemis stood up quickly and tried to dry off her pants and shirt. I stood up with her trying to help her.

"Sorry Artemis." I apologized.

"It's fine I should get home and take care of my mom." She sighed.

"No you should stay a little longer." I suggested." You could borrow one of my shirts."

"Umm, sure." She agreed. I led her to my room and pulled out my biggest shirt to give her. Artemis came out of the bathroom wearing my shirt and she looked hot.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. Artemis nodded her head and we walked to my room. We snuggled on my bed and started the movie. I didn't really pay attention to the movie since Artemis' hair smelt like pine and just having her next to I was distracting.

* * *

**Mary's pov:**

I checked in on Wally the morning after Christmas to see if Artemis got home last night and saw Wally and Artemis together on Wally's bed. I smiled and called Iris. "Could you warn Barry that Ollie might kill his protégée."


End file.
